Wish Come True
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: Their friendship wants to become more, and Leon is left wishing he weren't so straight, or D weren't a man. The pet shop's purpose is to make wishes come true, and so the question arises: does the pet shop belong to D or does D belong to the pet shop?
1. prologue

**What is it that you wish?**

I wish to be able to make Leon happy.

**Is that all you wish?**

No.

**What else, then?**

I wish...for Leon to love me.


	2. chapter 1

Title: Wish Come True

Rating: PG-13

Authoress: Rena

Summary: With their friendship begging to become more, Leon is left wishing he weren't so straight, or D weren't a man. Of course, the pet shop's purpose is to make wishes come true, and so the question arises: does the pet shop belong to D, or does D belong to the pet shop?

* * *

"Hello, Leon." Count D innocently blinked, his faithful Q-chan on his shoulder and T-chan in his arms. "Hello, Chris." D greeted Leon's younger brother with a friendly smile.

"I suppose you merely came to drop Christopher off for the day." D extended the smile to Leon, but he sounded...disappointed? Nah, couldn't be.

"Yep, I gotta go to work."

"You're positive you can't stay for a cup of tea?" D implored, violet/gold eyes begging Leon to stay.

"Sorry, can't. Here, I brought you something." Leon held out a bag of chocolates. D's expression changed instantly to worshipful.

"I can't believe it! Are these Mozart kugels? Oh, these can only be found in Vienna!" D took the bag and quickly counted how many were in it. "Leon you shouldn't have! There's at least twenty in here and they're nearly twelve Euro for nine of them!" D cried.

(AN: That's true...for the good ones at least. ;)

"Yeah, well, I owed you one for watching Chris for me."

'As if I'm such a brat.' Chris thought, rolling his eyes. Leon grinned and tousled Chris' hair.

"You're not a brat, Chris." Leon said. "See ya!" Once out the door, Leon sighed.

"That D is one odd duck. He is good-looking...if you swing that way. If he was a woman, I might be interested...but he's not, so I'm not." Leon was broken from his thoughts by the sight of a small girl limping and stumbling away from two older boys who were jeering and throwing stones at her.

"Hey, you punks, leave her alone!" Leon shouted angrily, running after the boys.

"Let's beat it!" The two boys agreed before running away. Leon turned his attention to the alley where the little girl had retreated. She was nowhere to be seen.

_Help me go home._ A child's voice rang from all around Leon. _I want my Papa._

"I'll help you get home. I promise." Leon said. "Come out and I'll take you home." A little tan-skinned ragamuffin came out from behind a dumpster. It was obvious that her tattered dress had once been an elegant gown, and her wide obsidian eyes were outlined in black. A beautiful emerald hung around her neck, and she looked innocently up at Leon. Leon reached out his hand for the little girl. She tentatively slipped her small hand into his larger one.

_Thank you._

"So, where does your Papa live?"

_I-I think it's somewhere around here._ Leon sweatdropped.

"What's your Papa's name?"

_I don't know._

"Do you know what he looks like?"

_He has black hair, and he's thin. He's also somewhat tall._

"What color are his eyes?" Leon suspected that he knew who she was talking about, but wanted to be sure.

_They're not the same color. One is golden, and the other is violet._

"Does your Papa own a pet shop?"

_Yeah! Do you know him?_

"I think I might have met him a few times." Leon grinned. "Come on; let's get you to your Papa."

'God, I never thought D was a family man.' Leon thought. 'This kid looks nothing like him, though.' Within minutes, they were standing in front of the pet shop again. Leon pounded on the door. The count opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop. How may I-oh, hello Mr. Detective."

_PAPA!_ The little girl cried exuberantly, hugging D's legs. The count blinked and looked at Leon as if to say "What have you brought upon me this time?" D hefted the girl into his arms.

"Hello, dear one. Come, let's get you changed." D said. "Thank you for bringing her here, Detective. I do hope this does not make you late for work." D shut the door in Leon's face. Leon blinked and walked off, grumbling under his breath.


End file.
